


Dear Sweet Attendant

by Seungmina56



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaptered, I needed to write this, Long, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rabbit Hole, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungmina56/pseuds/Seungmina56
Summary: Essentially - I've had a story started/brewing between these characters for forever and need a place to put it.  Red Wine and Steak decide to have a competition as to who is the better lover, but end up working in tandem.  This was just gonna be a sex story that now I have written more or less a plotted story for, and will write out as I feel like it.
Relationships: Master Attendant & Red Wine & Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 16





	Dear Sweet Attendant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relearning how to tag things, as I haven't posted my stuff in a long time.

Steak and Red Wine were partners in crime, even if they didn’t want to be most of the time. Master Attendant Chris made them fight together, and while there was animosity, combat kept them focused. She put Steak and Red Wine on restaurant duty once, Cheese and Hawthorne Bell would not let them step foot in it again. With a sigh and a smile Chris settled on taking the crew out once more on some missions for ingredients. Steak and Red Wine at the lead. She brought along Cassata and Pizza and Sweet Tofu for her full team. “The forest today should be fruitful,” she said, looking over the entrance thoughtfully.  
“And you’re sure of having all of us today Master Attendant?” Sweet Tofu asked. He was often the leader of the party, Chris favored his healing second to none. “Steak and Red Wine have been having a bad day.”  
“They do,” she replied. “However combat tends to let them burn off that steam, besides, you guys are my trusted team. We get through a lot together.”  
“Very well,” she replied.  
“Make sure to stay behind me Master Attendant,” Steak said, coming to the front of the party. “I’ll protect you.”  
“You say that everytime Steak,” Red Wine said, coming up from behind Sweet Tofu. “Mm…” He looked at Chris who simply kept smiling. “Your blood smells sweet today.” Steak stepped between Chris and Red Wine and Red Wine dipped back behind Sweet Tofu. Cassata simply glared disappointment at the both of them. Pizza kinda shrugged and shifted on his foot, waiting for orders.  
Chris was used to him saying oddities. “We should get going,” she said. “While there’s daylight.”

...

The fighting was splendid. They had a pack full of ingredients by the time the sun was setting, however they were very far from the town. “…Are we camping tonight Master attendant?” Sweet Tofu asked.  
“I’ll get a fire started,” Steak said. “It will be dark soon.”  
“It’s up to the Master Attendant if that’s what she wants to do,” Red Wine said. Chris pushed her lips together and let loose a fart noise of frustration.  
“There’s a spot up here we’ve camped before,” she said. “Let’s do that. Rather not go back at night. We can make up a quick meal and be on our way when the sun comes up.”  
She led the way with just a bit of protest from Steak to their usual camping spot. Once there, they set about making it comfortable. Steak’s pack carried a canvas they set up for some makeshift shelter and a fire was started shortly after. Chris cooked up a meal of beef and potatoes and everyone ate. “There, wasn’t so bad was it?” she asked. “You guys can get along tonight right?”  
“We’re fine,” Red Wine said.  
“I’m going to go wash up. If the fire is still going we can roast up some marshmallows or something,” Chris said. She stood and walked off. “I’ll be FINE on my own you guys.” Steak had been starting to rise. “I’m just going to wash up. I won’t be gone long.” He still stood.  
“Someone really ought to go with you,” he said.  
“Shouldn’t it be Sweet Tofu then?” Chris asked, tilting her head. The regret was briefly there of not taking a female food soul today.  
“You’re not going far, we would be able to hear you scream correct?” Red Wine asked.  
“How can you just say that Red Wine?” Steak asked. “That’s pretty heartless!”  
“I’m respecting the Master Attendants wishes,” Red Wine said. “As you should.” Steak sat down with a pout. “There, good boy.”  
“Fuck you.” Steak muttered and turned his back to the fire. Chris let out a sigh.  
“I’ll be back.” She said, and walked the short way down the path.

…

She could hear their arguing as she started to wash up. It was faint, but she knew that she was at least close enough they could hear her. If only those two would get along sometimes it would make her job easier. Chris did end up letting out a small yelp as something shot over her foot. She looked as the lizard scurried away, more frightened of her than anything. Even so out of the bushes she saw a streak and Steak tackled her, which normally wasn’t the worst thing to happen however the river was right behind her and with a splash, they landed in the water.  
“Are you ok?” Steak asked as he helped Chris to her feet, getting her to the riverbank and helping her out.  
“It was just a lizard,” she said. “I’m fine.”  
“Steak overreacted, like I knew he would,” Red Wine said, stepping over to the side of the river. “And now you’re both sopping wet.”  
“Lemme rinse out some stuff… the others stay behind to tend the fire?” Chris asked. Red Wine gave a nod.  
“We could handle most anything,” Red Wine. “Well, I volunteered to check on you, Steak decided to dash off.” He pulled her in pretty close. “You are soaked. Steak, this is your entire fault you dense idiot.”  
“She could have been in grave danger!” Steak said.  
“She was fine, and then you had to go tackle her into the water,” Red Wine said. He sighed and took a step back from Chris, “Now we have to take all these off…” She hadn’t brought a change of clothes, now that she was thinking on it.  
“I don’t have anything to change into I’ll be fine,” she said quickly.  
“Nonsense,” Red Wine said and started lifting her shirt over her head. Chris fought against it briefly but Red Wine was too quick. He was very particular about clothes anyways and it would do no good to argue. He took it over to the river and started to twist it to get the water out. She looked over at Steak who was still a little in the water and staring.  
“What?” she asked, shifting to cover herself. “You should get out of the water. Why’s your face red?”  
“Well you’re naked Master Attendant…” he said.  
“I know,” she said. “I am wet and now cold and apparently Red Wine wants to ring out my clothes.” At least he hadn’t taken her pants. Steak quickly climbed out of the water and moved to embrace her. “What the hell?”  
“I’ll keep you warm while he does so,” Steak said. She found herself blushing a bit as Steak pulled her close. “Admittedly my clothes are still wet too…”  
“Yes they are,” Chris said, feeling them squish as she was pressed close. Steak took a step back. “What?”  
“I’ll fix that!” He took off his top and tossed them to the side and pulled her back in. “This is better.”  
“You’re an idiot Steak,” Red Wine said, looking over at the both of them.  
“She’s warm at least now,” Steak said, and stuck his tongue out at Red Wine. “No thanks to you.” There was only a moment and suddenly Red Wine was in front of him, his arms on the Master Attendant’s shoulders. Chris started turning bright red, being pinned between the both of them. “HEY!”  
“There’s more than one way to warm a body,” Red Wine said with a gleam in his eye as he played idly with a piece of her hair. “Though I doubt someone like you would know how.”  
“Is that a challenge?” Steak asked.  
“Depends, are you even capable…?” Red Wine asked, the gleam turning mischievous. “Master Attendant… would you allow us the … honor of a competition?”  
“What kind of … competition?” she asked, her face bright red as she turned towards him. Was this planned? Were they putting her on?  
“To see which of us can warm you up the best,” he said. “I have no doubts I’ll win, however, you are our master attendant, and it is simply polite curtesy to ask permission.” His voice dipped a bit low as he leaned into her ear. “Before I show you how warm I can make you.” Chris shuddered and bit her lip.  
“Very…very well,” she said. “I give permission.” She felt a tremor in her body as he had whispered too, and left her feeling very curious.  
“You can tell us to stop at any time,” Steak said, his voice a bit softer now. “And we will obey. However…” He tilted her head up towards him and away from Red Wine. He gently pressed his lips against hers, capturing her attention. “I don’t intend to lose.” She felt Red Wine trail his hands, still gloved down her back, lingering on her bra clasp for a moment before trailing lower, sliding his hands onto her hips and leaning his own face down and placed a kiss on her neck. Chris let out a small gasp as he did so and she felt him smile as he kissed her shoulder.  
“You do smell so wonderful,” Red Wine said. “Hrm…” His fingers latched into the band of her pants, tugging at them just a small bit. “Don’t want these to tear… Steak, can you get the buckle? These are still… wet clothes.”  
“Of course,” he said. His fingers found the buckle quickly and undid it. “You might not want to your gloves dirty, right Red Wine?”  
Red Wine’s chuckle sent vibrations along her skin. “I am wearing a fair bit more than both of you still,” he said. “One moment…” He removed his hands and within a few moments his fingers brushed the small of her back, warm to the touch. And she found she was slightly ticklish so she giggled. Steak undid the belt and her pants button and zipper, and then let them fall to the ground. Admittedly it created a chill in the air and she shuddered but Steak pressed up against her and she was warm again. She also felt something ‘pressing’ up against her. And in another moment felt it on her backside as well.  
“Hrm…” Steak stroked Chris’s hair and drew her close for another kiss. Red Wine however, took a route up her back and up under her bra, cupping her breasts with both hands. His fingers deftly poking and pinching her nipples lightly. She moaned into Steak’s mouth, who chuckled. Red Wine trailed his fingers back around and with a small snap her bra was off, and removing it quickly began to massage her breasts in earnest.  
“Red Wine…” she moaned.  
“You feel very warm now,” Red Wine said. He trailed more kisses on her neck as Steak started to kiss down her front, not wanting to be outdone, down her neck, between her breasts and then on her stomach, lingering at the line of her panties. “So soon Steak?”  
“Well…” Steak said, running a hand along her slit. “I can already feel the moisture there.” Chris stiffened slightly and Red Wine moved to hold her steady if she’d start to buckle.  
“You ok?” Red Wine asked, and Chris nodded, letting out a slight moan as Steak ran a finger along her clothed slit again. She squirmed a bit as Steak pushed the panties to one side, and ran his finger directly over her, feeling the moisture there and then taking his finger back, licking it. Chris looked away and felt a little embarrassed. “Ahhh, I see.”  
“What is it?” Steak asked, looking up.  
“How long has it been?” Red Wine asked. “Since you were last…intimate?”  
“Long time,” she replied, “It wasn’t…” Her desire to become a chef and have her own restaurant had kept her from even thinking about something like this for a long time. It hadn’t been important, relationships hadn’t been, casual sex even more out of her mind.  
“Say no more,” Steak said, and suddenly his face was buried between her legs and he licked her slit with his tongue. She did near buckle then, and Steak and Red Wine shared a look. Steak watched with hunger as Red Wine lowered her to the ground and Steak buried himself between her legs again, licking at her, even the slight rubbing of his horns on her legs felt good. Red Wine kept up his ministrations on her breasts and neck, and the attention at both sensitive areas and what Steak was doing was almost too much.  
“Mmm, do you mind if I have a small taste Master Attendant?” Red Wine asked. “I want to taste if you’re as divine as you smell…” He licked her neck. “I promise I can make it feel incredible.”  
“Ah?” she asked. “Just…just a small test…” She whimpered as she felt a finger join the tongue as Steak ravished her vagina.  
“Small one…” Red Wine purred and nipped her neck playfully before slowly biting down in earnest. “Oh that smell…” If he wasn’t already erect he would’ve been in an instant. Just a small prick, watching the blood pool around the bite marks before licking them up, the flavor on his tongue. “You are divine.” He watched Steak lap at her in earnest, her body trembling. “We will have a problem soon…”  
“What?” she moaned. “What … problem?”  
“Well,” he said, kissing her neck. “Who do you want on top, and who do you want…” his voice dipped again. “Behind?”  
“AH?” she cried out as the pleasure increased, squirming, she was getting close from all the attention her whole body was getting and then, Steak lifted his head with a grin, stopping. He hooked his hands into her underwear, pulling it down and off completely. “No…no fair…” That was a horrible teasing maneuver and Steak only looked mildly guilty for pulling it.  
“Who do you want where?” Steak repeated after Red Wine. “We do need to know…”  
“I mean…” she sighed. “S-stay where you are for now?” It seemed like that was the easy answer for now.  
“Very well Master Attendant,” Red Wine said. “But I will want a tradeoff; I want to try everything.” Chris felt herself squirm a little and Steak stroked her thigh, calming her a little, but he was nodding in agreement.  
“She’s very wet and ready…” Steak said. “Why don’t you get comfortable Wine? Surely you’ll need to get into some undress.” She was all but naked, Steak just had his pants on, Red Wine, had removed his gloves. His state of undress was lacking.  
“Well, perhaps,” Red Wine said, grinning. “Lift her a moment, if you please.”  
Steak pulled Chris into his lap so Red Wine could adjust himself. Red Wine shucked his coat and rolled up his sleeves, unbuckling his own pants to reveal quite a bulge. Chris watched with rapt fascination, biting her lip ever so slightly. Steak took the opportunity to massage her breasts with one hand, and unbuckled his own pants in the meantime. “I think you can see we both have a fair amount of desire for this.” Steak purred in her ear.  
“Lay back Steak, let her be on top of you,” Red Wine instructed. “It’ll be easier for me.” Steak nodded and lay on his back, using his hands to shift Chris so she would be sitting on his chest.  
“Now slide onto me when you’re ready,” Steak said, his voice only commanding in a guiding way, letting her have the control to begin. Chris nodded, and sat up a little. He was a bit more vulnerable like this and Steak wanted it that way, wanted her to have the power right now. She had to lower his underwear to see his erection, and Steak let out a small moan of his own as she pulled his pants and underwear down and off. Red Wine was just going to be stubbornly clothed, but she didn’t quite mind.  
“You’re quite big…” she said. “I mean…” His hands were on her hips as she started to slide down over his cock. They both let out some moans in unison as she easily enveloped him inside of her. “Ahhhhhh…” She let out another whimper as she steadied herself on his chest, letting herself adjust to the feel of him buried deep inside her. Steak moved in a circular motion, enjoying the feel of being inside his master attendant.  
She felt something press into her backside and felt Red Wine’s lips on her neck again. “Lean forward if you may, my Master Attendant,” he purred. She nodded and leaned forward. There was a liquid that she felt along her butt and then there was a finger pushing inside of her asshole. She let out a small cry at the unfamiliarity and at the second finger added Steak started to run a finger around her clit, distracting the momentary pain with more pleasure. After the massaging and thrusting of the fingers and a bit of the oil that he had with him, he withdrew them and pressed something a bit more firm against her hole before sliding into it with prepared ease. “Oh it’s nice back here…” Red Wine found himself moaning into her ear as he dipped deep inside of her. She clenched around him and he paused, waiting for her to relax before carrying on.  
“Both of you are…Ahhhh,” she gasped, trying to adjust to the feel of both of them inside her at once. Then Steak started to thrust a little and she whimpered. “S-Steak…”  
“Slowly,” Steak promised, drawing her head down for another kiss. Red Wine however didn’t move as Steak began thrusting, waiting instead for her to get used to him being inside of her. When he did start moving, it was opposite Steak’s movements, never leaving her completely empty and Chris moaned as she was filled and emptied in near perfect unison.  
“Admittedly this is doing little to stop you from being so wet,” Red Wine mused as he groaned, filling her up with a slow positioned thrust. “But you feel incredible Master Attendant…” The sounds turned to moans and more guttural noises as the pace increased and the thrusts got varied.  
Steak gripped her hips as his thrusts became slightly more erratic, and Red Wine bit into her shoulder again, reaching his hand around to play with her clit. “Ahhhh…” Chris moaned, squirming as she was sandwiched and pounded between these two. She was so close; they were pushing her so close to the edge, the edge heightened by Steak’s earlier work.  
“Come for me,” Steak said. “Come for us…” With a guttural moan he thrust up into Chris. “Master…” She felt him start to cum and her own waves began crashing over her as Red Wine buried himself deep inside her ass.  
Her breathing was heavy and she fell a little limply between the two of them, both of who were panting as well. “Incredible…”  
“Oh, not done yet, I don’t think?” Red Wine panted against her. “I did say I would like to have at your other hole…” He grinned. “And I think you owe Steak some return service for earlier…”  
“Red Wine?” Steak asked, his head cocking curiously to the side. Red Wine laughed and pulled Chris from Steak as he removed himself from her as well.  
“Ah?” Chris asked, collecting herself as she felt a bit empty from having them leave her. She looked down to see Steak’s penis twitch a bit and she felt herself go flush. “I mean…”  
“Let me get a bit more comfortable,” Red Wine said, letting Chris sink to the ground a little as he removed his shirt. “But I will be taking you from behind Master Attendant.” His smooth skin was pale in the moonlight, slick with sweat. His pants were still hanging on his hips while his cock was still standing at attention.  
“Scoot back a little Steak, I’ll get you hard again,” Chris encouraged and he nodded and scooted back until his hips were more in line with her face. She moved to kiss the top of his head before swirling her tongue around it. Steak’s hand went up into her hair, stroking it gently.  
“M-Master Attendant…” he said, his voice surprised but encouraging.  
“Now… as for me…” Red Wine said and his hand dipped between her legs, fingering her folds and teasing her clit, which was still sensitively shaking from her previous orgasm. He pulled himself close and positioned his cock so it was positioned between her lips and teasingly thrust between her legs. She let out a moan along Steak’s cock as she took Steak deep in her mouth.  
“Your mouth is incredible…” Steak whispered, his hand, while resting or stroking her hair, occasionally made a grip as if he wanted to just throat fuck her there, but was letting her control the pace of the blow job.  
“Mmmhmm,” she said, continuing to work along his length and let out another moan as Red Wine suddenly thrust up into her, taking command of her pussy. He gripped her hips and started to move, thrusting her forward so she had to take Steak’s cock deeper in her mouth, forcing her to choke on it slightly.  
“Sorry,” Red Wine said, biting his lip. “This is just rather…exquisite. Being so deep inside of you like this…” His fingernails dug into her hips more as he found a steady rhythm. She managed to relax her throat a bit and take Steak deep into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. She struggled a little bit before finding a rhythm with Red Wine’s thrusts and Steak gripped her hair, groaning under the intensity.  
“Oh Master Attendant… your mouth…” Steak whispered. “Heavenly.” She let out a moan in response, never having expected to have one or even these two fucking her senseless.  
Red Wine lifted her butt into the air a little bit so he could get deeper inside of her. Steak was torn, he wanted to see her take him all, but his other thought wanted to see her covered in his cum. “Lift your head, Master…” he said. “I want to see you painted…” His voice trembled at being so bold towards his Master Attendant. She lifted her head from his cock with a soft pop and with a groan he knelt up above her.  
“Hold on, let me make it easier,” Red Wine prompted and withdrew his cock from her momentarily, using his strength to flip her onto her back before parting her legs and slipping back inside of her, groaning at being back in her slick warmth. “Now…” He thrust a few more times as Steak took his cock into his hands with every intention of painting all over Chris’s face. Red Wine’s finger started to flick her clit again as Chris looked up at Steak kneeling over her, stroking his cock with a groan and then, one, two, her face was coated in little streaks of cum that ran down her cheeks and some landed on her chest.  
Chris’s body tightened around Red Wine’s cock again as his own climax overcame him and he thrust into her, burying his load deep inside.  
The three of them, Steak still kneeling, Chris panting on the ground and Red Wine bent over her, still inside of her, took a moment to breathe. “You look so beautiful,” Steak said, leaning down to kiss Chris.  
“Hrm… seems you can be romantic Steak, or at least attempt it,” Red Wine said with his usual amount of sarcasm. “How do you feel right now, Master Attendant?” While his first words were sarcastic, his concern for Chris was apparent.  
“Pretty…pretty…” Chris tried to speak but only smiled and nestled into the grass. “Good.” Red Wine’s eyes shimmered playfully, still thinking of one more thing to do.  
“I think I’d like her mouth,” Red Wine purred, playfully rubbing her butt before standing her up a bit in his embrace. “If you think you can handle one more round.” Chris bit her lip and nodded, these guys were insatiable. She kinda liked that. “Steak? You good for one more?”  
“Always,” Steak replied. “I’d very much like to again…” The bodies shifted so that Chris repositioned herself between them with her rear facing Steak and her head facing Red Wine. Steak wasted no time in sliding back inside of her with a groan and Red Wine shifted so she would have an easier time reaching his member. And while Red Wine had been mostly gentle with his thrusting, as he began to move Steak began to thrust with a bit of abandon, hitting every spot inside of her he could, leaning forward to grab her breasts as she started to play with Red Wine’s penis, licking up the whole of it before taking it into her mouth as little moans and gasps escaped her lips. Steak’s rough handling of her breasts was matched by Red Wine fisting a hand into her hair to keep her mouth on him as he thrust up slightly into it.  
“This feels amazing, Master Attendant,” Red Wine said, inhaling sharply. “Oh to be fucking your mouth like this.”  
“Her breasts are so perfect,” Steak murmured, fondling the nipples as he thrust up into her soaking pussy. “Master Attendant, it feels so good to be inside of you…”  
“Ahhh…mmmm….” Chris’s murmur was the only reply she could muster, her mouth full, eliciting a chuckle from the two, forgetting she had been unable to respond. Steak trailed one hand from her breasts down to her clit and began to fondle it as he thrust deep inside of her. Chris tried to take a hand to fondle with Red Wine’s balls gently as he continued to take her throat hostage.  
“Getting close,” Red Wine warned, “Do…do you want it on your face or in your mouth? I want to be polite in this, but oh god…”  
“Mmm?” she gestured that either way would be fine. She could swallow it if need be. Red Wine was going to take full advantage of that, wanting to see her swallow his cum. He was feeling that he was going to start going over the edge and cumming into her mouth on a moan of her name. He held her there, holding her head so she would have to drink every drop. Steak, on the other side, kept pounding hard for a few seconds more.  
“M-Master…” he groaned as he buried himself deep inside of her, releasing his own seed deep inside of her again. Chris had climaxed yet again as he didn’t let up his ministrations, wanting her to see release again, fingering her wet clit. Red Wine removed his cock from her mouth and stroked her hair as she swallowed the last of his cum. Steak began cuddling her as he slipped out from her vagina and chuckled. “I suppose we will really need to wash up won’t we?” He didn’t want to necessarily move however.  
“Your clothes are no less dry,” Red Wine commented. “But I suppose other needs were satiated.”  
“Did it make you happy?” Steak asked, concern in his eyes for their now thoroughly fucked Master Attendant.  
“It did,” she replied, stretching a little. “It was amazing, never was part of a sandwich before.”  
“Don’t let Sandwich hear you say that!” Steak said with a chuckle.  
“Maybe…” Red Wine began but hesitated, began dressing himself. “We should get back to the group.”  
“Yes,” Steak agreed. “And we’ll get you dried out properly there.” Then he went eyes wide. “Lets get that off your face first.” She started to laugh. Had he forgotten what he did already?

…

A few days later and Chris found herself closing up the kitchen for the night. It had been a day and she was ready to go to bed. She stepped back from her logbook, closing it up and bumped into… Steak?  
“Master Attendant?” Steak asked, eying her curiously.  
“What do you need?” she asked. He put his hands on her and pulled her close, taking in her scent. “What’s up?”  
“I was asked to deliver you and myself up to your room,” he said. “Red Wine is waiting.” He reached a hand down into her skirt and went right to stroking her slit through her underwear. “Though I would love nothing more than to hike up your skirt here and take you over the table…”  
Chris shivered. They wanted more…again… more? “I wasn’t expecting such…”  
“I know,” he said. “But Master Attendant?”  
“Hrm?” she asked and she had to let loose a moan as he slipped under her panties to stroke her directly. “Ahhh…Steak…”  
“I want to take you again and again, and I know Red Wine does as well,” he said. “Seeing you writhe in pleasure from me… nothing would make me happier.”  
“Don’t you need to get me to Red Wine?” she asked as he started to full on rub her clit.  
“I’m already too buried in your panties,” he said. “You’ll have to come for me first.” She squirmed a bit against him but he just kept stroking her and she parted her legs and he dipped a finger inside of her. “I can feel you getting close now.”  
“STEAK!” she muffled her cry with her fist as she came hard to his stroking.  
Steak continued to stroke her through her orgasm and then pulled out his fingers, licking them clean. “Now you’re ready.” Insatiable, the two of them. “I’m going to take your behind tonight Master Attendant.” He scooped her up and carried her out of the restraurant.


End file.
